vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HarrietBazley
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dapple.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 17:55, August 28, 2011 Issues with editing Hello, I read your forum entry... 1) I fixed the page 2) May I suggest you switch to a different web browser? All your issues appear to based on that. Yes, they changed just about everything, and we have to live with it.... Best regards, --tarna 19:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (one of the admins) Some tips Hello again, Sorry to hear you cannot switch browsers (are you on the RISC OS?)... You may want to go to your user preferences, and make sure you have the old Monaco skin selected as your default for the wiki. You will still only see the text edit box.. I always edit in Source mode, so I am used to the text format, but I get the picture add buttons, category entry option, etc. The _NOTOC_ has nothing to do with the picture not showing up. For some reason the format changed to looking for File: instead of Image: As for categories - you would have to type them at the bottom, starting with two opening square brackets, the word Category, a colon, then the category, then two closing square brackets; repeat for each category... Or, you could let us add them (easier, and makes sure we get the right spelling, etc.) Hope this helps. Best regards, -- 19:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad that worked Ah - glad that worked for you. Good thing you are crafty... They certainly have made a lot of not so obvious changes to the code lately. Last week, the visual editor broke completely for a while, and that is how I discovered the old layout option. Best regards, --tarna 19:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) On Opening a Can of Worms Hi, Well, you have hit upon one of the sore spots, of course - the messy categories (with everyone continuing to add willy nilly as we speak). We are working on cleaning them up, and not anywhere near that goal. Usually, the category with the most entries wins. Sometimes they all lose out, if there is a preferred synonym. This particular category is a mixed bag, to begin with. At first, it did not exist, because it is so swampy. Then, it should only list truly pleated skirts (not parts of dresses, or skirts with pleats, but not all-around pleated, etc.). In short, I have not gotten to it, and if you would like, you could clean it up. Sadly, that means clicking on every single entry and changing the category to match the one you chose to be the "winner"; unless, of course, you know how to write bots to do it for you (which I don't). Which explains why category cleaning gets procrastinated on in the first place. No - categories are not at all a sore subject... ;) --tarna 20:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Last note on categories Hello again, Well, thank you for making it through my rant in the first place. Yes, I forgot about your interface issues, and time is always a concern. Despite appearances, I do on occasion have a real life, too, so I certainly understand. Thought a moment about the deletion tags you mentioned, but I don't think they would help in this case, as all of it really needs to be looked at. Have been making my way backwards from Z, and am currently stuck on S... Cheers, --tarna 21:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi HarrietBazley, The Butterick pattern 3282, is indeed the dress, without the bodice. Thank you very much for the research. I think I will sew it as a skirt. NanniePeg 16:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC)